The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When emergencies occur within a structure such as a home, apartment, or office building, for example, it is important that a first responder be able to quickly find the individual in distress. Whether the emergency requires the assistance of the police, paramedic/EMS, or the fire department, a few seconds can sometimes mean the difference between life and death.
In recent years, the implementation of GPS navigation systems within first responder vehicles has drastically shortened response times. Although these systems are extremely useful for finding the street or high-rise structure on which the emergency is located, first responders often spend several minutes attempting to locate the correct home or apartment unit. This is especially true at night, where individual house and/or unit numbers may not be sufficiently illuminated.
Within the United States, virtually every home, apartment, condo, and/or business location has a mailbox that is used for sending and receiving mail through the U.S. Postal Service. For detached homes, the mailbox typically includes a freestanding pedestal unit that is located adjacent to the street. Conversely, multi-dwelling units often utilize wall mounted units that are secured to an exterior wall of the building at a location adjacent to the apartment door. In either instance, such mailboxes often display the home or unit number to which it belongs, and it is this address which first responders look for in identifying they have arrived at the correct location.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a first response locator system that can function alone or in conjunction with a mailbox to provide a conspicuous visual indication of the location of an emergency to first responders.